


Talk / "...pretty?"

by intrpidbhaviors



Series: Currently Untitled High School Sterek AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale is supposed to be Stiles' age, High School Crush AU, M/M, and making out, sterek, there is some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intrpidbhaviors/pseuds/intrpidbhaviors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was used to asking out anyone, even if it meant a slap to the face.<br/>But today was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk / "...pretty?"

_Ok, ok. Today,_ he thought.  _Today I’m going to do it._

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It had been a long time since Stiles had asked anyone out, and he wasn’t even sure how he would do it today. Usually, it came so naturally to him.  _"Hey, how are you? You look lovely today. Would you like to go out this Friday?"_ And sometimes it worked. And sometimes it ended with a slap to the face.

And sure, it wasn’t like he was all that desirable; he was very pale for someone who lived in California and he was very skinny.  _And he was the sheriff’s son_  so that automatically made him undesirable to most girls who were afraid of being arrested just by saying the wrong thing to him.

But today was an exception. He had to do it today.

So he climbed out of the Jeep and entered the building. Students all walked past, going to their lockers and talking with their friends. Stiles paid no attention to them whatsoever; he was here to do one thing and one thing only.

Stiles walked up to his locker and fiddled with the combination. Of course, he wasn’t going to open his locker. This was just to waste time while he waited for his plan to begin. “Hey, Stiles!” yelled Scott.

"Not now," was his only response.  _No distractions,_ he thought.

"Dude, guess what I got to do this weekend? I went over to Boyd’s with Isaac and we-" Stiles shushed him.

"Not now, bro. I got something I need to do." Stiles was looking away from Scott, who was facing him.

"What? What? Are you spying on someone?" Scott turn around and tried to look for the possible suspect.

"No, no! Just… look at me. Pretend like you’re talking to me."

"But I was talking…" Stiles could see the person he was waiting for.

"Oh, hahaha. Good one Scott! I’ll definitely have to remember that one for later." Stiles patted Scott on the back and walked away. Confused, Scott shrugged and opened his locker as Isaac and Allison walked up to him.

"H-hey, Derek," said Stiles. "How’s uh.. how’s your hand?" Giving only a stare, Derek rolled his eyes and faced his locker. "Good, good…"  _Really? IDIOT. Why would you ask about his hand?_ _  
_

"What do you want, Stilinski?" asked a grumpy Derek.

"W- well I just wanted to.. ask.. nevermindIgottago-" Stiles, who had been trying to get away, was grabbed by his shoulders and thrown against the wall of lockers. Letting out a yell, Stiles could feel a hand clutching his throat. "Breathe… slowing… can’t… breathe…" Derek let go, and dropped the teenager, who simply chuckled and slowly inched away until he ran into Scott.

"Dude, what are you doing? That’s the  _third time_  this week that Derek’s done that to you… Look, you’re bleeding! We should take you to the nurse.” Scott extended his hand to a fallen Stiles, and helped him up. Stiles turned around one last time to see Derek, his expression soften slightly before going back to being grumpy.

~ ~ ~

During lunch, Stiles sat facing a plate of pizza. “…we definitely gotta go back tonight and play more “Titanfall”, Isa,” said Scott.

"Definitely. I’m totally stoked for the new DLCs. And the graphics… did you see when I…"

Stiles wasn’t paying much attention to anything except for Derek Hale. Even though it took a few bandages on his neck ( _You need to stop going near him,_ Scott had said), Stiles still felt the same towards Derek. It had been this weird crush he’d developed. At first, Stiles thought it was just him being really friendly since Derek had helped him out against a few guys who were ready to mug him, but Stiles soon realized that he was crushing hard over him. _  
_

It really began with the dreams he’d been having, where he and Derek are somehow alone in his bedroom, heavily making out. “ _Oh, Derek,_ " he’d moan. The thought of doing that always made him blush. And it didn’t help that blood rushed down to his cock, either. Seeing Derek in school didn’t help, either. The fact that they shared almost all their classes was worse. And having to see him on the way home was also unfortunate. Oh, who was he kidding? Of course Stiles enjoyed seeing all he could of Derek.

He’d only wished he were bold enough to ask him out.

"What about you, Stiles? Stiles?"

"Wha-? Yeah, sure. I’ll join you guys tonight…" Isaac and Scott both shrugged and continued their heavy discussion of video games. Stiles watched Derek, sighing with satisfaction over how lovely his leather jacket looked.

It was then that Derek looked up and stared. Right. At. Him. Unsure of what to do, Stiles immediately planted his face on the table, not remembering that his pizza was still there.

He heard the footsteps walk in rhythm to his beating heart. The sheer force of each footstep almost seemed to Stiles that his heart was ready to burst out of his chest. “Scram,” he heard Derek say. Isaac and Scott both stood up and grabbed their food.  _Crap, crap, crap, crap, cr-_

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Derek. Stiles looked up and locked his brown eyes to Derek’s green ones. His arms were outstretched, a napkin in his hand. Stiles took it, muttering a soft "thanks" before sitting up and wiping off the grease and cheese from the pizza. Derek sat next to him, making Stiles have to look at him directly.

"Now, I know  _exactly_  what is going on with you. I know how hard your heart beats whenever I’m around. I can see your pupils dilating as I speak. But you’re not fooling anyone, especially not me. You think you’re ‘in love’ with me because I saved you. You’re wrong. You don’t actually love me and your little crush needs to end. I don’t date people and even if I did, I certainly wouldn’t want to date you. Besides, why would you want to-” Derek stopped before realizing what he was going to say, but even Stiles knew the ending to that question. They both sat in silence before Derek began to get up to leave.

"Wait," said Stiles. Derek froze, as if trying to decide whether to leave or not, and then sat down. This time, he didn’t look at Stiles. "Look, can we just hang out today after school and just talk? No weird dates, no fighting… just talking. I realize that my feelings might change the conversation a bit, but I promise you,  _promise,_  that I won’t do anything without your permission. Just a talk, yeah?”

All he heard was a soft grunt before Derek stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

And even a grunt was enough to keep Stiles happy for the next couple of hours to come.

~ ~ ~

Since they both shared the same final class, both Stiles and Derek ended up walking next to each other to the parking lot. “Should we go in my Jeep?” offered Stiles.

"Sure," replied Derek. Both climbed into the vehicle, and Stiles put on his seat belt. Derek seemed to be looking around, as if waiting for someone.

"Okay… okay… uh well, I think we should just start off with the basics. I mean, you know I like you and you.. well… what do you feel?" Derek paid no attention, he still watched the parking lot, even looked behind his shoulder.  _What the hell is he doing?_ thought Stiles. “I… okay then… well should we talk about the assault then? Or would you rather…” Stiles wasn’t exactly sure what Derek was doing. He kept looking around like a maniac. Stiles saw him looking at a pair of girls, both laughing at something as they slowly walked away. Derek’s eyes followed them, and it wasn’t until they both left that he finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok… uh-" Out of nowhere, Stiles could feel Derek’s lips press up against his, Derek doing his best to hold on to Stiles’ face, and began to lift up his shirt.

“ _Dammit, Stilinski,_ _"_ said Derek in between kisses. “Why didn’t you just  _stop_ going up to me?” Stiles’ shirt was removed, and Derek began kissing him down his neck. Derek definitely didn’t hold back at all; he was simultaneously unbuckling his own pants while kissing Stiles’ neck.

"Wait… D-Derek," began Stiles. It was difficult for him to concentrate with Derek sucking on his neck, softly biting him. His breathing was accelerating quickly. "Derek. D-Der…" Derek’s hands seemed to touch him all over, whether it was rubbing on his nipples or tracing his moles. "Hold on, Derek," said Stiles, pushing him back slightly.

Derek leaned back and licked his lips.  _Oh, God,_  thought Stiles. “Can we just talk? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I like this but still… I thought we were gonna talk?”

"Alright, let’s talk."

"Okay… just give me a moment." Stiles took a deep breath and shut his eyes.  _This isn’t happening, this is a dream. In a moment, I’m going to wake up and Dad is going to yell at me for being late… and Derek is going to pin me up against the wall against the lockers… this is just a dream. This is just a dream._  Stiles opened up his eyes and saw that he was still in the Jeep, his naked torso. He touched his neck and felt the bandages. “Why did you throw me up against the lockers?”

"It’s kinda fun… that and I couldn’t control myself. My God, Stiles… you smell so incredible. I honestly fucking like you, alright? Your scent, the way your hair’s a mess when you walk into class late, that  _thing_  you do with your fingers… you know when you’re taping them on the desk in the pattern of your favorite song. You’re funny and pretty and… I just…” Derek let out a chuckle. “I like you, alright?” He leaned back in his seat, and crossed his arms, staring at the empty parking lot.

"I…" Stiles was speechless. All this time, he thought he was crazy for liking Derek and here was Derek confessing what he felt. For him. This weird, skinny, pale kid. He didn’t even realize that he tapped his fingers… it was something of a habit he didn’t pay much attention to. "I’m pretty?" was the first thing he could say.

And Derek started laughing. Genuinely laughing. No one had ever seen him laugh before. At least not at school.

Somehow, Stiles started laughing also, joining in. “Yes, you’re pretty,” said Derek after they stopped. And Stiles smiled at him.

"Well, I think you’re powerful. Not just strong, you know. I mean, in class, you always have the answers and you seem like you know what you’re doing. Kinda like an Alpha wolf." Derek looked down at this. Stiles, who noticed, stayed quiet. 

"Alpha…" was all Derek muttered. They both sat back, and Stiles grabbed his shirt.  _Fuck. I fucked up._  He put his shirt back on and buckled his pants. It was a while before either of them spoke.

"You think I’m an Alpha?" asked Derek. Stiles looked up, staring at Derek’s green eyes.

Without blinking once, he responded, “I think you’re a powerful Alpha.”

Although Derek looked down, Stiles could see a smile grow on his face. All his fear suddenly disappeared as he reached out his hand to hold Derek’s. Their fingers intertwined, almost perfectly, and Stiles asked, “Where would you like to go?”

"With you?" Derek paused. He looked up and stared at Stiles. "Anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, thank you for reading/leaving kudos/comments. This is actually one fanfic I like that I wrote, whereas others are just like, "It's alright".  
> Nothing prompted me to write it, I simply was up at 2 in the morning and decided to write it.


End file.
